


play me like you love me

by thepuffguy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Good Severus Snape, Gryffindor Reader, Hogwarts, James Potter Lives, No Sex, No Smut, No Spoilers, Reader-Insert, Remus Lupin Lives, Sad Sirius Black, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black x reader - Freeform, Sirius/reader - Freeform, The Marauders - Freeform, Young Severus Snape, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepuffguy/pseuds/thepuffguy
Summary: Sirius Black played you again.You used to go on Hogsmeade trips on those cold nights and kiss, hold hands, tell secrets to each other, then go back to Hogwarts with smiles on both faces. It was when you decided to make things official that he let it slip that he was “talking to other girls” and you just stood there, frozen.It was the first time he played you.Some time after that he told you the two of you would talk after Potions, but that never happened, you waited five hours for him in the Library before going to the Gryffindor common room and finding him next to another girl, laughing and holding her by the waist.You walked past him and he didn’t even look you in the eyes, actually he didn’t even realize you were there.You had to come home for the vacation and you decided you’d get over him. No more games, no more playing.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Reader, Sirius Black/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was having a hard time processing another fic I found on tumblr, I hate unsolved angst so I decided to make one with a happy ending.

Sirius Black played you again.

You used to go on Hogsmeade trips on those cold nights and kiss, hold hands, tell secrets to each other, then go back to Hogwarts with smiles on both faces. It was when you decided to make things official when he let it slip that he was “talking to other girls” and you just stood there, frozen.

It was the first time he played you.

Some time after that he told you the two of you would talk after Potions, but that never happened, you waited five hours for him in the Library before going to the Gryffindor common room and finding him next to another girl, laughing and holding her by the waist.

You walked past him and he didn’t even look you in the eyes, actually he didn’t even realize you were there.

You had to come home for the vacation and you decided you’d get over him. No more games, no more playing.

***

It was your last year, Hogwarts was even more beautiful than the month before, and even colder. Sirius’ hair became longer and he kind of had signs of a beard forming on his face, he didn’t get with anyone since that girl you saw him holding. Actually seeing you walking past him and not even looking back kind of annoyed him, but he wouldn’t forget his place. He won that game and that was enough for him.

When you came back, you had completely turned into someone else, you had your hair short, a tattoo on the back of your head that said “your name”, a piercing on your nose and your body was with more curves. The day after you returned, you decided to talk to Severus, your former best-friend, who was quite shocked on how you’ve changed.

“Hi, Severus.” you said, hugging him and feeling he slowly hug you back.

“Y-Y/N? You look so… Grown?” he said, blushing a little.

“Oh, thank you, love.” he blushed harder at the nickname. “Missed me?”

“A lot, actually.” he smiled, something he only did around you and… “Lily!”

Suddenly, Lily appeared along with James, Remus, Peter and… Him. Your heart squeezed at the sight of him, he looked so good now with his black locks falling on his shoulders and his almost-growing beard. 

“I missed you… And who is this?” she asked and you chuckled, then her chin dropped. “Y/N?! Oh my Godric, you look so…”  
“Grown?” you completed and Severus gave you a bump with his arm.

“You look gorgeous, Y/N.” said Remus, who was still impressed with your appearance. “Truly gorgeous.”

You got on your tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek, smiling softly.

“Thank you, Lupin, that’s really sweet.”

James and Peter also said “hello”, but Sirius still had that stupid expression on his face, like he’s eating you up with his eyes, you locked eyes with him and smirked.

“You know Sirius, if you like the food that much you should stop staring and start eating.”

That made his mouth fall agape, he did not expect that new “you”, all that attitude and flirting. Usually he would be the one to flirt with you and you’d be all shy, blushing like a teenager, now you were smirking at him and telling him to eat you.

“Huh, I…”

“So, It’s really good to see all of you, but we have to go.” you said, grabbing Severus’ arm and pulling him with you. “See you later!”

“Where are we going?” he asked after you had dragged him around the castle.

“I… Well… You know Neil Harmer, don’t you?” you asked, Neil was a slytherin too, you and him had a thing back on vacation, but now he just wouldn’t leave you alone. Severus nodded and you told him how he forced you to go to his house and you only escaped because you knew well where to kick him.

“Did he do anything with you?” he asked and you saw the concern in his eyes.

“No… He shoved me on his bed, but I kicked him and ran away.” you explained and Severus got so angry he threatened to give him a Castration Potion, you calmed him then both of you went to your respective common room, after walking a little around the gardens.

You entered the Gryffindor common room and people were playing Marry-Fuck-Kill, you joined them.. There were quite a few people playing, including the marauders and that particular girl from that night, who was now sitting next to Peter, with a hand on his thigh. You sat and Lily asked you right away.

“Y/N, who would you rather marry, fuck or kill… Severus, Peter and… Sirius?” she asked and then realized what she had just said. “Wait, no.”

“Well… “ you cut her before she could change it. You looked over at Sirius, who glanced at the girl and then at you, making you burn with anger. “Marry Severus, fuck Peter and kill Sirius.”

“What?” you heard him say, angry at your statement. “C’mon, we both know you’d rather sleep with me other than Peter and Severus? Kinda wife would you be? Mrs. Potions?” he joked, gaining some giggles from the people around us.

“Actually Sirius, I’m pretty sure I’d rather fuck Peter since he has much bigger hands and an actual beard.” you snapped, making Lily laugh (“woah!”), and made your way towards him, looking him in the eyes. “And I can assure you that I’d rather marry Potions and be his…” here you put one of your hands on his chest and licked your lips at the word. “than to be with such a cold stoned heart like you.”

You saw the hurt on his eyes and his chest slowly shaking.

Good, you thought.

He opened his mouth to say something but someone interrupted by yelling something about “fight” and “slytherin”, then you realized it must’ve been Severus.

“Is it Neil?” you yelled and felt Sirius flinch at the sound of another man’s name.

“Yes… How do you know?” he asked, but you just ran towards their common room.

You saw Neil holding Severus by the neck against a corridor wall, his eye with a dark purple circle, and he struggled to be free.

“Severus!” you heard Lily screaming, the marauders right behind her.

“You are a criminal! You’re a rapist! That’s what you are!” you heard him screaming before he received another punch.

You didn’t think this through, one minute you were looking at Lily and the other you had kicked Neil and he was now on the ground, you helped Severus stand and the sight of him hurt made you so sad. Then you felt someone tugging on your neck and Neil pulled you back by grabbing your scarf, he slapped you so hard it made you almost pass out while you heard someone scream your name.

Suddenly a black figure threw him onto the ground and punched him repeatedly, only stopping when two other boys held him back. You rubbed your cheek and felt blood.

He wears too many rings.

Severus and Lily came to help you stand but you didn’t hear anything, you had a huge pain on the back of your head. Then you saw Sirius with his fists covered in blood, yelling something like “touch her” and “I’ll crucio you”, he looked at you with worry in his eyes and you passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here goes the happy ending, I hope you like it!

You woke up on your bed, with fresh clothes and a figure sleeping on a chair, holding your hand.

“Sirius?”

“Y/N?” he almost jumped at the sound of your voice. “Are you feeling okay?”

You hummed and tried to get up, but he stopped you by holding your shoulders back down.

“No, don’t…” he whispered and caressed your cheek.”You need to rest.”

“Severus…” you said and his expression turned kinda cold, but he still caressed your face sweetly.

“Lily’s taking care of him.” he explained, pulling his hand away from you. “Your husband gave us a show yesterday.”

You glared at him and he smiled, then added. “I admit I judged him badly, I’m sorry.”

What?

“You’re apologizing?” you asked and he acted as if he was offended. “Sorry, I just never heard you apologize for anything.”

“Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot I’m a cold stoned heart.”

“I’m sorry, I just..” you started.

“Did he hurt you?” he asked, his eyes glistening, or was it the light? you thought. “Neil, I mean.”

“Kind of.” you answered, looking away from Sirius.

“What did he do?” he asked, anger evident in his tone. 

“Hm… We had… A thing, I guess, during the vacation, and he started being too possessive about me, then one day he forced me into his house and shoved me onto his bed. I panicked and kicked him in the nuts, that’s how I escaped.” you explained. “I asked Severus if he could help me keep him away from me, because I was… Terrified.”

Sirius held your hand tightly while you ranted, his breathing uncontrolled. “I’m gonna kill that asshole.”

“You’re gonna crucio him?” you asked, smiling at him and that smile made him feel things, things he had been too scared to admit, things he shoved deep down inside his mind, things he failed on showing to you because he was… Is too scared of loving you.

“Sirius?” you rested your hand on his hair, playing with his locks. “Are you ok-”

He cut you off by kissing you deeply and sweetly, it almost felt as if he loved you… And you hated it, both of his hands held your cheeks and caressed them gently, but soon he felt tears falling down on his fingers and pulled away, alarmed.

You were crying, with such a hurt face he thought you’d break under his touch. Your E/C eyes were staring at him deeply with brokenness he has only seen on himself until now.

“Don’t kiss me like that...” you sobbed, covering your face.

“Like what?” he whispered, his hands still on your face, pulling it up so you’d look at him, you opened your eyes again and his dark eyes were enough to make you cry even more.

“L-Like you love me…” you said and he kissed you again, quicker this time. “Why are you so cruel, Si-” again he cut you off with his harsh lips on yours, licking your bottom lip. “Sirius, please don’t play me again.”

That made him stop. Playing? That’s what you thought he was doing? Then that day in the common room came back to his memories, he said you’d talk after Potions, but you decided to have a quickie with another girl and forgot her. You must’ve felt so bad about yourself, he realized then you waited five hours for him, five hours, and then found him holding another in his arms.

“Do you hate me this much?” your sob brought him back to reality and he caressed your cheeks. 

“Hate? I love you, Y/N.” he finally said.

“Don’t.” you flinched, taking his hands off of your cheeks and trying to get up, but he cupped your face again.

“I love you.” he kissed your forehead. “I love you.” he kissed your nose. “I love you.” he kissed your lips.

You just stayed silent, all the tears you held back streaming down your cheeks.

“I’m sorry, I can’t believe you.”

Your words came harsh on him, he let go of your face slowly, pain in his eyes.

“I loved you so much and I blamed myself so much…” you said and he looked at you with a frown. “I thought that maybe if I looked hot once I came back I could play with you the same way you played with me, but I can’t.”

You looked down at your hands. “I can’t hurt you, you mean so much to me.” then you looked at him with that lovely smile. “I still love you very much, you know? It’s cruel how you make me feel like I’m in heaven even after you broke me.”

“I’m sorry.” he said, kissing your hands. “I’m so sorry.” he kissed your left cheek. “I’m sorry I played you, I was so scared of loving you…” he kissed your right cheek. “...that I pushed you away, I didn’t think I’d hurt you this much.” he kissed your lips.

“It hurt a lot, you know?” you said, looking at his dark eyes. “Seeing you with someone else, holding her while I felt lonely.”

“I want to hold you.” he whispered, slowly pulling you in his arms.

“I missed your touch.” you said, burying your head on his chest. “If this is a game, please stop it now.”

“It isn’t.” he stated, serious. “I want you.”

“I want you too.” you responded, smiling.

He kissed you passionately and hugged you for the rest of the night, the next day he would show you off to everyone, putting his hand on your waist and kissing in front of some boys who showed interest in you, especially Neil. He would squeeze your ass and kiss your forehead in front of him, just so he knew you were the lucky one to have her, and you were the lucky one to have him.


End file.
